Saving an Angel
by Starwriter2012
Summary: Duncan Nolan is set on one girl and one girl only: Gwen. He had seen her at the age of five and has yet to catch her attention. When he finds her in an unexpected place, Can he try to win her affection, or will it take an adventure to prove to her he's 'the one? Rated T for now but may switch to M. DuncanXGwen Horrible at summary's ; sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Duncan POV

My life didn't start till I was 5 years old. I was standing at Millington Park watching my idiot brother Scott preform stupid stunts on his skateboard. He always thought he was the better sibling between us just because he was 4 years older than me. He was always impressing the ladies anyway possible. Scott was a complete Doofus. But I, Duncan Dylan Nolan had not worried about him that day at the park. My eyes were fixed on the cutest toddler on the face of the planet. I didn't know her name at the time, but as my father always told me, when you see something you want, you gotta have it. So I vowed from that moment on,I'd fight for her. I'd fight to win the affections of Gwendlyn Danielle Winters.

Ninteen years have gone by. I'm kickboxing at the gym with Landon, my bestest friend since Pre-k. Landon and his girl, Sonya, own the gym and let me in whenever I want. Lately, It had been every day from 7am to 10am. Court and I had broken up 4 weeks ago. The minute we did she started Blackmailing me, getting into my bank account and sending people over to call me out. It had been the worse fucking weeks of my life. Sonya came in the the room, stopping my thoughts.

" Hey guys, Snack." she said, Kissing Landon on the cheek then fist pumped me.

"Thanks Babe" Landon replied.

"Yeah, Thanks Songbird" I called her. I called her Songbird because she always had her radio on in Landon's office singing the latest hits. I have to admit, she was pretty good at it too.

She smiled then latched arms with Landon. " No prob Duncan. But I think Landon forgot about an appointment.." She glared at Landon, who looked like he was gonna run.

" Oh yeah...Physical Therapy.. Sorry Man, Gotta kick you out so we can lock up.."

"It's cool." I said as I started putting my stuff away. " Same time tomorrow?"

"Shouldn't be a problem" Sonya smiled.

"ok." I said as I walked out of the building. As I did, I heard a soft wimper in an alley by the gym.

_'Oh God'_ I thought _'Another Hobo in Tronto begging for money, food or clothes'_

But, as I turned the corner, I regretted saying that.

Because there, Sitting and crying...

was...her.

* * *

Me: Wow, for being on Hiatus for a while.. I rocked at an opening chapter!

Duncan: Wheres Gwen?

Me: Not in it yet, Dork

Duncan: Props for thinking of a great middle name for me

Me: It's my boyfriends friends name ^_^

Duncan: Shoulda known you would connect it with something with your boyfriend..

Me: Haha..YEAHHH! Comment and Rate people so I can CONTINUEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan POV

Seeing her crying, blood going down her arm...I couldn't stand to see her like that. I ran up to her tiny, petite body.

"...Gwen?! What the Hell are you doing out here?!" I whispered loudly.

"I..He...Knife..." She gasped while holding her hip then passed out instantly. I saw the blood driping from her. My eyes were wide but my instinct kicked in right away. I took my shirt off and wrapped it around her sweet body, picked her up bridal style, then walked home.

When I got home, i banged on the door hard with my elbow. I knocked 3 times. After the third time, Scott answered.

"What do you-" He started to say. He then looked at the bleeding girl in my arms.

"I found her downtown in an alley." was all I said.

"Is that..Gw.. MOM COME QUICK!" Scott yelled to my mom, Lena Rachel Nolan.

"Duncan.. You have your own house why arent you...Oh dear..I knew one day you'd find that Beauty.."

"Mom, Nearest hospital. Asap. Please... Court stole the car"

"Okay, put her in the Hummer...lay her across your lap.. It won't be to long of a ride.." mom said getting her keys.

I held her close to me as I could as I went to the Black Hummer. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Only one girl would be calling me at the WRONG time. After i put Gwen down, i answered the dreded phone call.

" What the Hell do you want Court, We're through. You said it yourself"

"I want my stuff out of your house. NOW."

" I really can't right now, Bitch."

"I'll sue you"

"FiNE. SUE ME. I DON'T CARE. My mom can get me out of it."

Click.

She hung up on me. By the time we were done, I noticed we were at the hospital. Tronoto General Hospital. Oh great...Dad works here. Mom's Ex- Husband.

I carried Gwen to the front desk of the ER. The nurses literally dropped everything and came to me.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?!" The first nurse asked. I was so shocked I couldnt talk. Scott took me in the waiting room while mom took Gwen back to the questioning room. I was breathing so hard that Scott thought I needed to be emmited as well. He touched my shoulder.

"Dude, Breathe. She's gonna be okay." Scott squeezed my shoulder.

"...I can't be too sure.. she mentioned a guy hurting her.." I said slowly.

Just then, a nurse came out with my mom. The Nurse came straight to me.

"Could we have you come with us for some questioning?"

"Sure" I said immeadiately.

We walked back to a small office.

"Where's Gwen?" I asked witih curiosity in my voice.

"emmited into a room. Since you were the one who found her, We'd like to ask you a few questions.."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Her full name?"

"Gwendlyn Danielle Winters"

"Age?"

"20"

"How she got the wounds"

"I have no idea... She mentioned a guy...then passed out..."

"Okay." The nurse said. " We will keep her for a week to see her condition. You may spend the nights here if you wish."

"So my mom told you didn't she?"

"Yes. We have a second bed in the room with her."

"Thank you." I said.

The nurse led me to Gwen's Room. She looked so peaceful, but still pain in her face.

I laid down in the bed. After many hours of questioning and worrying. I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Weeeeeellllllllllll, What a sad thing to happen to our Dear Gwen...

Duncan: THATS HOW YOU BRING HER IN?! YOU MAD WOMAN

Me: You saved her...

Duncan: True...

Me: men...COMMENT AND RATE :D


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan POV (3 days later)

Gwen had woken up from her medical induced coma so quietly that I hadn't heard her. I opened my eyes after hearing the softest of yawns.

"Dunc... Duncan? What the Hell happened..." She said in a whisper.

I jumped up from my bed. "Babe! Yesss!" I said. The doc said he'd put her out of that dreaded coma... He just didnt say when. But, My happiness faded when He walked in. Dad.

"Ah. Gwendlyn. Happy to see you are awake. I'm Dr. Derek Nolan. I'm covering for Dr. Melin. He mentioned-" He stopped as he saw me.

"Oh. Hello."

"Dad." I said as I didn't look at him.

" Anyways. We need to know who attacked you that night three days ago."

"..." Nothing came from her at first. Her face went white.  
"Babe..Do you remember?"

"I... I don't.." I knew she was lieing but I went along with her game.

"Very well" My dad fell for the trick. "We will check in again in a few hours or tomorrow. You have a nice day now" He walked out glaring at me.

Gwen looked at me. She smiled a bit as she knew what I knew.

"It was Trent, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She simply said.

There was a knock at the door.

"He- Hello..."

"Sam..."Gwen smiled as the girl walked in.

" I came as fast as i could Hun."

"Uh" I started. "I'm Duncan."

"Sam. Gwen's Partner in Crime. Coffee shop."

"Ok." I said shaking her hand.

Gwen and Sam talked for a good three hours. I hadn't heard them stop once or have an akward pause. I was just happy to see my Gwen up and talking like nothing happened.

Just then, a nurse walked in.

"Gwen.. Someones here to see you."

* * *

Me: Sorry for the long absence...College...Work...yeah.

Duncan: Well Welcome back Slowpoke.

Me: Shut yo mouth

RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
